spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ponyo Fan/Ponyo's Fanon Sins: The End of My Soul: Season 1
You know the drill. Cinema Sins parody, Seth, blah blah blah. Fanon Sins: "Strange" SpongeBob and his soulmate Mr. Krabs Yaoi. Not going to count it as a sin, just going to note it. where having fun and having a great time. they where in the Krusty Krab. Having sex in a public establishment. Also grammar. +2 sins Home of The Krabby Patties. That is not a sentence. +1 sin 1:21 PM. SpongeBob was taking a nap. I thought he was having sex! +1 sin and then all of a suddlen. The News came on and something was happening. it said. There is so much wrong with this entire attempt to write sentences. +5 sins Breaking News: This is Patrick Star the news reporter. Who would let Patrick be a news reporter? +1 sin and we got breaking news! right now. these things. are coming to Bikni Bottom. Seth has managed to make Patrick more stupid then the later seasons of SpongeBob; now he can't speak in complete sentence. Also spelling. +5 sins and you must get the hell out of Bikni Bottom! I think we need to learn how to spell 'Bikini Bottom' first. +1 sin before these things will come to get you. i repeat. these things are coming near you and you must get out of the city! How does Patrick magically know where everyone is through the TV? Also capitalization. +3 sins i repeat. wait just a second. i'm hearing screaming. OH MY GOD! Turn Off The Cameras! put it on The Emergency Alert System! Put what on the Emergency Alert System? Seth's English grade? That seems like an emergency to me. Also Seth switches between capitalizing things that don't need to be capitalized and writing in all lower case. +10 sins i'm getting the hell out of here. and take a look at these things. I think you could give this show the worst punishment possible with just capitalization errors. +2 sins. Mr. Krabs woke SpongeBob up. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob. get up. something is going up in Bkini Bottom. Well, you tried. +1 sin SpongeBob: What is it. Something is going to happened? in Bikni Bottom. I take my last statement back. +3 sins Mr. Krabs: Yes. That does not answer SpongeBob's question. Then again, SpongeBob's question doesn't really make any sense, so... +1 sin SpongeBob and his soulmate Mr. Krabs. got outside and then everybody was screaming. about these things and he dosen't know about. SpongeBob asked. Wow, that almost made sense. +5 sins SpongeBob: Why is everybody screaming? Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob. becuase. . . Everybody's screaming. That is a perfectly logical explanation as to why everyone is screaming. Also 'because' is like a third grade vocabulary word. +2 sins becuase these things are coming to Bikni Bottom. and we need to get the hell out of here. Seth cannot decide which way he wants to misspell 'Bikini Bottom'. Also, please define what these things are. +2 sins and they ran as fast as they can. and they keep running until the thing was everybody screaming about. it was the Monster! Couldn't you have said it was a monster in the first place? Also, capitalization has again caused Seth to fail. +3 sins SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs see the monster. and they need a place to find. Sandy Cheeks said to SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs. Where did Sandy come from? And 'a place to find' doesn't make any form of sense. A place to find what? Hookers? Blackjack? +2 sins Sandy: Hey Guys! come hide in here. SpongeBob & Mr. Krabs: Okay. and they hide. and the monster was a enemy. Apart from the usual capitalization errors, I think the average seven-year-old could assume that the monster was an enemy by now. +5 sins TO BE CONTINUED... "Strange" Punishment *'NUMBER OF SINS: 55' *'PUNISHMENT: English class.' Fanon Sins: "Next to a Plan" When we left off on Strange. Sandy told SpongeBob and his soul mate Mr. Krabs hide with the others. and The monster was a enemy. Not even going to talk about the grammar this time unless it's a really bad example, just every time you see a grammar/spelling/capitalization error I automatically count it. Also Seth has not informed us well enough the monster is an enemy, so he must tell us again. +5 sins Episode 2 - Next to a Plan SpongeBob and his soul mate Mr. Krabs where hiding from the monster. and they got in. and they saw. . . Periods do not need to be spaced. +1 sin Squidward, Patrick Star from the SpongeBob News. and other people like Pearl Krabs, Sheldon J. Plankton and Karen Plankton. So Spongebob was sitting down with Patrick Star and he said. SpongeBob: Hey Patrick!. well. i guess that you still have the Emergency Alert System on T.V. Yeah, he knows about the EAS, because he reported it. +5 sins Patrick: Yes i do SpongeBob. and then i wonder what happens next after the E.A.S. stops working. Is the EAS magically going to self-destruct? +3 sins and then Mr. Krabs was thinking of something. Oh, please tell me, I'm dying to know. +2 sins SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs? are you okay? Mr. Krabs: Yes SpongeBob. i'm okay. and i was thinking. . . that i will have a office. SpongeBob: That sounds a great idea!. What does this conversation have to do with anything? Is this like Lisa's mom having breast cancer in The Room? Let me guess, the office will never be brought up again, will it? +6 sins and then. a smoke grenade got into the place. and then SpongeBob was scary Yes, SpongeBob terrifies me too. +4 sins SpongeBob: Who The Hell is there? The S.W.A.T. Team! Who said that? +4 sins The S.W.A.T. Team: We Are Going to kick this goddamn door. in 21 Seconds! Why 21 exactly? +5 sins 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 8. 8 is not a good number. +1 sin 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! okay. you asked for it! we are kicking the freaking door! I'm still not even sure what they did. +4 sins and then they kicked it. and SpongeBob and his soul-mate Mr. Krabs jumped out in the window. and then Squidward was screaming for help! What about everyone else who was in there Are they just willing to die? +4 sins Squidward: God Help Me! SpongeBob help me! and then. . . Spongebob is going to get Squidward. and then Mr. Krabs helped out too. and then the S.W.A.T. Team got Squidward. How did they not get anyone else that was there?! Did they turn invisible?! +8 sins Squidward: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Excessive exclamation points hurt my sanity. +1 sin SpongeBob: Let's Save The Last One! What the hell is 'the last one'? +5 sins TO BE CONTINUED... "Next to a Plan" Punishment *'NUMBER OF SINS: 58' *'PUNISHMENT: Mr. Krabs does not get his office.' Fanon Sins: "Save The Last One!" When we left off on Next to a Plan. The S.W.A.T. Team kicked the door and Squidward was screaming for help me. and SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are going to get Squidward back. Squidward was screaming for SpongeBob. Who's this "help me" guy? +3 sins Episode 3 - Save the Last One! SpongeBob: Let's Save The Last One! You have yet to explain to us what 'the last one' means. +5 sins Squidward was screaming for help. so they ran to the Truck. and they got Squidward in the S.W.A.T. truck. Squidward: OH MY GOD... help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The punctation marks are making me go crazy. Or maybe it's the caffeine. Nah, it's the punctuation marks. +4 sins They Saw it. and SpongeBob and his soul-mate Mr. Krabs where shocked. and they saw the monster. the one from Strange and Next to a Plan. They ran... from the monster. Really? Holy crap, I thought they were gonna run from a taco truck! +6 sins 6 Hours Later. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs got to the S.W.A.T Place. and they got in. and they where walking SpongeBob: What the f*** is going on? Mr. Krabs: I have no goddamn clue SpongeBob. Seth is ten years old and just discovered what swearing is, which explains exchanges like this. +6 sins SpongeBob: quiet Krabs. Rude. +2 sins i hear screaming. Mr. Krabs: that sounds like Squidward's screaming in there. SpongeBob: Let's Go get him. They Heard Squidward screaming in there. Wow, really? I thought that was Miley Cyrus screaming. +5 sins and so... they ran just like 6 Hours Ago. I'm not sure if Seth meant that they ran for six hours or that they ran six hours ago. All I know is that they ran and six hours has something to do with it. +5 sins. they still ran. until they came to Room 23. The S.W.A.T. Team: Well, Well, Well. Squidward... You have been captured by us. and now... we got the guts... and we are bitchin to defeat this f***ing monster. and my Soul will rise until after the Portal will be bye, bye! Can someone please explain to me what the S.W.A.T. team has against Squidward? +10 sins Squidward: STOP IT! I get your f***ing crap. and now... can i.... The S.W.A.T. Team: Shut the f*** up. The S.W.A.T. team are a bunch of potty mouths. +3 sins SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs heard that. so they open the door. "STOP! PROFANITY POLICE!" +2 sins SpongeBob: Freeze! The S.W.A.T. Team: Holy Shit! it's SpongeBob and his soul mate Mr. Krabs. quick ra... Can someone please explain what about SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs petrifies everyone within a five-mile range? +4 sins SpongeBob killed the S.W.A.T. Team. they got Squidward and they ran for they lifes. 2 hours later. the emergency siren goes off. How did SpongeBob kill the S.W.A.T. team? He didn't bring any weapons. Also, I'm not even going to mention how 'run for they lifes' sounds like something Honey Boo Boo would say...oh, wait, I just did. +5 sins Emergency Siren: All Teams. someone might got Squidward out. i repeat. someone might got Squidward out. all stations report about this. ...what the bleep? You know your generation is doomed when your emergency sirens talk at a first-grade level. +6 sins they ran. until the run to the door. They Got Out and they saw the monster. SpongeBob: f***. it's the monster! run Mr. Krabs: We Can't SpongeBob. SpongeBob: bullshit. Squidward: Guys! the monster I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed... +3 sins they both stand there... until something happens to Squidward. Squidward: Magic dust... oh f***........ (drops on the ground) That explains nothing as to what just happened to Squidward. +5 sins To Be Continued... for Extract: Part 1 "Save The Last One!" Punishment *'NUMBER OF SINS: 74' *'PUNISHMENT: Mysterious magic dust' Fanon Sins: "Extract: Part 1" Episode 4 - Extract: Part I Squidward had magic dust. Wait, Squidward had magic dust? He committed suicide? Or someone else had the magic dust and threw it at Squidward? I don't know anymore. +1 sin Squidward: oh, f--k.................. (drops on the ground) SpongeBob: shit! Squidward. magic dust. oh my god. we got to take him somewhere Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs: Good idea. They where running from the monster. and 5 Hours Later. They got in The Workshop. They got in. It took them five hours to find whatever the hell the workshop is? You'd think Squidward would've died from the wounds by then. +15 sins SpongeBob: Hello! somebody. hello........................... and then SpongeBob found Timmy SquarePants. SpongeBob: Timmy. oh my god brother. are you allright. What?! Brother?! +6 sins Timmy: Yes. i'm okay SpongeBob. SpongeBob: oh. i have a soul-mate now. Timmy: You do. that's nice. CAN WE HAVE SOME FORM OF EXPLANATION AS TO WHO THIS 'TIMMY' CHARACTER IS? +6 sins SpongeBob: i will then it later. There aren't enough facepalm images on Google to describe this sentence. +2 sins but right now. what's going on with Bikni Bottom? it's under attack by a f--king monster! Seth still can't spell 'Bikini Bottom'. +4 sins Timmy: SpongeBob. i will tell you why. becuase. The Borg is coming in 21 Minutes!. we got to hurry. That's nice. NOW WHAT'S THE BORG?! +8 sins SpongeBob and his soul-mate Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Timmy SquarePants ran. and still in his Workshop. and then they hide. Timmy: shit! The Borg The Borg: We will kill SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs The Borg Queen: good idea. and we will kill GWizard777. Seth apparently had something against this GWizard777 guy. +9 sins Timmy: F--K! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Borg Queen: What the f--k was that? Timmy: Run for your freaking lives! They where running. and getting out of Timmy's Workshop. SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy SquarePants: HELL YEAH! and then. The Borg was there. they where surrounded. The Borg appeared out of thin air because shut up. +6 sins SpongeBob: f--k! The Borg: we will kill you. SpongeBob: Timmy. this is good bye. Timmy: yep. Good bye IT HASN'T EVEN TOUCHED HIM YET! +6 sins shit....................................... There is nothing wrong with this. This is perfect. Everyone's last word should be "shit.......................................". To Be Continued... for Part 2 "Extract: Part 1" Punishment *'NUMBER OF SINS: 63' *'Punishment: Seth's last word will not be "shit.......................................".' Fanon Sins: "Extract: Part 2" Last Time on the End of My Soul '' starts with SpongeBob talking with Squidward, Mr Krabs, and Timmy'' *'SpongeBob: ' shit! Squidward. magic dust. oh my god. we got to take him somewhere Mr. Krabs *'Mr. Krabs:' Good idea. * SpongeBob: Timmy. oh my god brother. are you allright. *'Timmy:' Yes. i'm okay SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' oh. i have a soul-mate now. *'Timmy: '''You do. that's nice. *'Timmy:' shit! The Borg '''This recap is too long. +13 sins' *'Borg:' We will kill SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs *'The Borg Queen:' good idea. and we will kill GWizard777. *'Timmy:' F--K! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'The Borg Queen:' What the f--k was that? *'Timmy: '''Run for your freaking lives! * '''SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy SquarePants:' HELL YEAH! Seriously, this recap is too long. +6 sins *''then. The Borg was there. they where surrounded.'' *'SpongeBob:' f--k! *'The Borg: '''we will kill you. *'SpongeBob: Timmy. this is good bye. *'''Timmy: yep. Good bye *[Everything on Part 1, YOU COULD HAVE JUST SUMMARIZED THIS ALL WITH "EVERYTHING ON PART 1" INSTEAD OF RERUNNING THE WHOLE EPISODE TO ME. +10 sins [and now. on The End of My Soul] * SpongeBob: shit............................ *'The Borg:' You are too late. From this time forward, you will service us. *'SpongeBob:' Oh, hell no! *'Timmy:' Fire at war!. They where killing the Borg. *'The Borg:' We will kill you and the Borg Queen, she is coming in 10 Minutes. Wasn't the Borg Queen just here? +6 sins *'SpongeBob: '''Shut the f--k up!. and so The Borg Queen is coming in 10 Minutes. '''Yes, The Borg just said that. +4 sins' So, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy where running. from the Borg Queen. and then. 6 Hours Later. they where still running and then they see the sun. it was morning! *'SpongeBob: '''We've got to finish this war. *'Mr. Krabs:' That's Right SpongeBob. Let's Destroy The F--king monster! yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. '''I need something harder then caffeine to get through this crap. +12 sins' *'Timmy: '''Yeah. The Monster is still in Bikni Bottom. and we need to destroy it! '''WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST EMINEM? +3 sins' *The Monster was in The Workshop. They Saw SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy. *'SpongeBob:' Shit. it's the monster. run! they where running from The Monster. Mr. Krabs was running like a mad man. until he fell down. *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs! F--k. the bomb. Why do you want Mr. Krabs to bleep the bomb? Don't want him to die a virgin? +9 sins *'Mr. Krabs:' Go SpongeBob! finish this monster. and once for all! this bomb is going to go off in 20 seconds! now run! SpongeBob and Timmy ran. The Bomb: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. HOLY CRAP THE BOMB CAN TALK. +4 sins *'Mr: Krabs:' f--k. fire was coming and then ran. *'SpongeBob:' Got the key! *'Timmy:' Make it quick! SpongeBob! and then a Portal came. *'Timmy:' Come on SpongeBob! the Portal is coming. *'SpongeBob:' got it. let's go Timmy! Um...is Mr. Krabs alive? Are you leaving him there to die? +8 sins *''TO BE CONTINUED... '' "Extract: Part 2" Punishment *'NUMBER OF SINS: 69 (hehehe)' *'PUNISHMENT: Listening to "The Monster" by Eminem ft. Rihanna on loop.' Fanon Sins: "Portal" After SpongeBob and his brother Timmy. where running from the Portal. and SpongeBob SquarePants opens the door. and he and his brother runs for the hills. and then 6 hours later. SpongeBob was crying. It took 6 hours for SpongeBob to react to anything that was going on? +6 sins Timmy: SpongeBob? what's wrong? SpongeBob: i miss my soul-mate Mr. Krabs and he's killed by a damn bomb. so now. i have no soul mate. Please define what a soul mate is. +5 sins Timmy was crying with the tears of joy. Timmy is an asshole to dead people. +2 sins and then The Borg was coming. Timmy: SpongeBob! The Borg SpongeBob: Damn it. not those bitches again. The Borg: SpongeBob, we have come to kill you SpongeBob: oh yeah. so die you crazy morons! Wait...they're coming to kill you. How are they gonna die? +5 sins He Kills the Borg just like in Extract: Part 2. How? +2 sins and he and Timmy ran. 2 hours later. they find out that The Monster is going to kill them in 24 hours. if they don't bring back Mr. Krabs. How are they supposed to revive Mr. Krabs? Do they have some magic healing potion? +5 sins and then. they have a plan just like in Next to a Plan. SpongeBob: Timmy, i figured out how to kill the Borg. and also the Borg Queen. and the Damn Monster!. First: We need to get the switch. Then, You will get the arrows and shoot the Borg and The Borg Queen. and finally the damn Monster. and last but not least. . . We Save the town! Timmy: Good idea. Actually, that idea explains very little. How are they going to get the switch and arrows? +12 sins so. they ran and get the switch. 81 boring hours later. they got the Arrows. and then. there was a war. Yeah, it'd probably take me 81 hours to get something if I had no idea where it was. +8 sins The Borg Queen: You guys will never past my Borg Group. you 2 will die in peace of war. and The Monster says so. LET'S GET THOSE 2 BITCHES! SpongeBob: well f--k off. SpongeBob's profanity will make everything okay. +7 sins The Borg Queen: oh. i bring GWizard777 here. SpongeBob: good. The Borg Queen: i got him. Yeah, we got that. +5 sins GWizard777: guys! help me! SpongeBob: no! The Borg Queen: get it! mwhahahahaha. Nothing that was just said was funny. +6 sins SpongeBob: F--K You!. Fire at Will! hell yeah!........................................................ Excessive periods, something no writer or teenage girl wishes for. +5 sins To Be Continued... for Next to My Boss. "Portal" Punishment NUMBER OF SINS: 68 PUNISHMENT: GWizard777 gets help. This blog is a work in progress. Category:Blog posts Category:Ponyo Fan Category:Ponyo's Fanon Sins